A woman of steel and fire
by chantal1
Summary: A sequel to NEVER TOO LATE deals with Marguerite's chosen one status , an abduction , romance , veronica's pregnancy .


A sequel to NEVER TOO LATE , make sure you read that , but again it's possible to understand this one without reading Never too late .  
it deals with Marguerite's chosen one status , an abduction , romance , veronica's pregnancy .  
It's my first LONG fanfic , so I hope you enjoy it .  
  
  
Title : A woman of steel and fire , Never too late II  
Author ; Chantal   
Rating : PG 13 , violence and a couple of harsh words .  
A special thank you to NATA   
enjoy .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malone kept an eye on Veronica's every move , tending to her every   
need , the blonde wasn't even   
showing yet , but the young couple was floating on a cloud of mutual care and happiness .  
No more fighting , no more leaving the tree house alone , he was there , every step she took , it made her feel   
suffocated , but she loved the way he was afraid for her , the way he protected her , after all , things were not the   
same ... She was not the same , she had responsibilities , and as a consequence she had to forget her fighting habits for a while .  
Roxton and Marguerite returned to the tree house in time for lunch , quite different , a look of satisfaction on their face thought Challenger , but he didn't say a word . They were fixing their problems and it wasn't appropriate for him to  
meddle , not at this point .  
They both were constantly exchanging glances , and Marguerite at some point couldn't contain a giggle .   
The heiress had her daughter on her lap , while Roxton teased the kid and played with her . Veronica and Ned were in the kitchen fixing lunch while the other five members awaited it to be served around the main room's table .  
"I have a feeling those two came to a decision ."  
"Well , I haven't spoken much to Roxton, but since the girl knows he's her dad , then Marguerite has agreed to share custody ."  
"I don't know Ned ,I mean look at them , they make such a great family ."  
"Marguerite was the one to push him away ."  
"She doesn't seem to now ..."  
And with that the young couple headed to the table to serve the meal .  
  
  
  
"Judyyyy , don't play with your food ."  
"Oh leave her alone Marguerite she's just a child ." Interfered Roxton , taking the grinning girl into his lap .  
Marguerite faced him with a look that could have burned a whole in his eyes . Roxton did his best not to smile .  
"Ok Judy , eat your lunch and don't play with your food . "  
"But Daddy i thought you were on my side ."  
He whispered to her ear louder than he thought ." I am honey but I am afraid ,your mummy might hurt me."   
And with that everybody laughed , even Marguerite who still pretended she was mad , but not for too long .  
  
  
"Marguerite it is your turn and Roxton's to do the dishes ."  
The rest of the members retired , each to their favorite pass time .  
Malone watched Veronica start a new drawing , while Challenger and Summerlee bickered over a theory and Judy fell asleep on the balcony after reading one of the stories that her uncle Ned had written exclusively for her .  
" Me and Marguerite would like to make an announcement ."  
  
  
He looked at the raven haired woman beside him , she kept quiet , a mixture of fear and excitement glowing in her eyes .  
"Well what is it ?" Asked an impatient Veronica   
"Well , Miss Krux , has agreed to be my wife ."  
Summerlee hugged Marguerite wishing her the best , as for Challenger he congratulated Roxton on his wise decision .  
Veronica nodded at the heiress , came closer and whispered ."What exactly did happen at the pond ?" They both smiled.  
"Are you the real Roxton and Marguerite ?" Joked Ned . "Cause last time you two decided to get married , we found out it was your twins , after all this is the plateau ."  
"I assure you Neddy Boy it is us . " Replied Roxton putting an arm around his fiancee's shoulder .  
"This calls for a drink my boy ."  
"For once I agree with you old man." Said Challenger .  
"Where's Judy ?"  
"Asleep on the balcony my dear ."  
"Thanks Summerlee ."  
  
Marguerie walked towards the sleeping child , and sat beside her on the ground , pushing a strand of hair away from her closed eye lids .  
"Baby ." She whispered . "Baby wake up ."  
The child mumbled incomprehensible words as she opened her eyes .  
"Hello mummy ."  
Marguerite took the kid in her arm .  
"I have good news for you Judy , now you will be able to see daddy for as much as you like , he will not return to London ."  
  
It took the kid a while to understand what she was being told , and as she did she smiled and kissed her mom , hugging as tight as a three year old could , then ran to Roxton who took her in his arms .  
"What do you plan to do with the mansion ?"  
"Well Challenger I was thinking I might return and hand you all the papers and you could take care of it for me , perhaps one day we shall retire there ."  
"That sounds excellent ." Said Summerlee .  
"I will be glad to do so Roxton , after all the times you saved my life , that sounds like quite a small price to pay ."  
" Thank you George , it means alot to me ."  
  
  
  
Veronica had joined Marguerite on the balcony .  
"I always knew you two would end up together .... Yet you are scared !"  
"What ?"  
"Marguerite I have known you for almost eight years now , the old Miss Krux attitude doesn't work much with me ."  
"Why would i be scared ."  
"Because when all your life you seem to be falling face into mud and a great thing hits you from nowhere , you feel it wasn't meant to be ,or even that you are not worthy . But no matter what your past , you were given a way to make up for it , by raising Judy and sharing your life with Roxton . "  
"What if I screw up , like I always do ?"  
" Well , mistakes are a part of the dues one pays for a full life ."  
"I don't want to be wrong while raising her , I don't want to be wrong while with him . They don't deserve it ."  
"Then just do your best to be there for them , to show them how much you love them , it will all cover the mess that once was ."  
"Yes cover , but not erase ." Replied the heiress with a soar accent .  
"You were given a new life here on the plateau , a life that the people you care most about have agreed to share with you , if you keep looking behind , you won't be able to go forward , or even be happy . We like you the way you are , no matter what you had to do to survive . And you are lucky to have someone who understands that ."  
Marguerite hugged Veronica , thanking her .   
  
After much drinking and celebration , they were finally left alone .   
Judy was promised a story by Summerlee and was to spend the night in his   
room .  
Roxton sat beside Marguerite ." I still haven't gotten you a ring ."  
"And I still am waiting ."   
He chuckled at her words .  
"I want to give you this ... as a promise ." He whispered to her as he removed the ring from his finger .  
"John , i , i can't accept that ."  
He took her hand in his . " It fits well ."  
She looked in his eyes , kissed him gently .  
"John , I have many secrets as you know , but i can't just start telling you everything , i need you to understand that there are things that I will always keep within ."  
"I am not asking you to relate your past to me , I love you Marguerite Krux ... Perhaps with time things will change and you will share with me your burden , but only if it is to make you feel better . And no matter what the situation , I want you to know that I can protect you , or will as much as I am able to . If i can make a difference let me , and do not feel any kind of shame , because what we share should not be destroyed by unspoken words ."  
Marguerite was touched by the words , no one had been this kind to   
her , no one had tried to understand and here he was handing her everything he possessed .  
"I love you John Roxton ." She barely let out as he hugged her , and got lost in the ethereal smell of her raven hair .  
The same smell had pulled him from his sleep the next morning and happiness for the first time since many years engulfed his heart as he felt her hand on his chest .  
  
  
  
  
  
Since they had found a way out , their daily search for a way back home had ended and they had somewhat found peace , only going out of the tree house to bring the necessities , or visit the Zanga's . But when Challenger and Summerlee returned , Veronica , Ned and Marguerite found themselves again wandering across the plateau , always in search of new wonders for the scientists to take back home .  
The members had taken enough resting time and at daylight a new adventure would await them .  
Malone had decided to stay behind with Veronica who was quite annoyed but agreed that Malone was right and the jungle was no place for her to be . " Can you imagine that I would have to spend nine months this way because my dear husband is afraid of apemen attacks ?"  
They had answered that it was best be safe than sorry and with that had left the tree house , leaving the couple with Judy to be taken care of .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing had changed on the plateau , dinosaur roars were heard , and the same amount of security was to be taken. The scientists took the lead as Marguerite followed and Roxton kept watch behind them .  
"Shh , I hear something ."  
The other three members stopped and turned to the hunter with interrogating looks , before he could pronounce a word a group of men attacked .  
Roxton fired at the one attacking Summerlee , but soon was hit unconscious by a savage from behind , Marguerite couldn't run to him , she was fighting three men by herself and was soon carried away while Challenger kneeled on the floor bruised and Summerlee breathless .  
"Roxton , wake up ."  
"Marguerite ." uttered the hunter as he tried to sit , his head hurt and pain was written all over his face .  
"They took her ."  
"Are you two alright ?"  
"We're ok my boy ."Replied Summerlee ." We best get you back to the tree   
house ."  
" You are not in a good shape Roxton , we have been walking for hours , and you need your strength ."  
" You two go back Challenger , if by tomorrow after noon I have not returned you come look for me with Ned ."  
Challenger knew there was no way to change Roxton's mind , he helped Summerlee and they headed to the tree house , while Lord John headed the opposite way .  
  
  
He searched all of the afternoon and through the night , but to no use . He had followed the footsteps left by the attackers only to have them lost as he reached the river . Perhaps they had crossed it , or took a raft upstream ? Downstream ? He cursed himself , he was tired and confused . He walked the river upstream but only to reach the waterfall , a dead end . Now he had only two choices , it was almost three and he had better return to the tree house before his friends came looking . He dragged himself home , he didn't want to return . The annoying feeling that he had let her down tormented him , but his mind kept rationalizing the situation . He had to return to the child , and getting himself killed wasn't what he had in my mind .  
"Thank heavens you're back ."  
"I didn't find her Summerlee ."  
"I'll get you something to eat ."  
"Thank you Veronica , where's Judy ?"  
"Taking a walk with Ned , they should be here soon ."  
"Found anything in those books Challenger ?"  
" Nothing we didn't already know ."  
  
  
They all sat around the table , as Roxton ate , or at least tried to , discussing the possibilities . He told them that there were two ways either across the river or down stream . Veronica suggested across the river since usually that's where slave traders bargain their goods . Roxton was not pleased with the young woman's thoughts but he had to face the truth . Marguerite was taken by slave traders and they had to find a way to help her ... soon.  
Ned Mallone walked out of the elevator behind the three years old , and soon joined the others around the table as judy sat on her father's lap .  
"Anything new ?"  
"Nothing so far Malone , I did my best . I decided to cross the river at  
dawn ."  
The little girl didn't say a word as Summerlee took her to distract her with stories and candy , but her mind was in the main room and she could hear them talk about her mother's disappearance .  
She ran to her father before Summerlee could stop her .  
"Mummy's not dead , she is talking to me ,she is asking me to help her get to you ."  
He took her in his arms under the confusion of the rest .  
"It's alright Judy , we will find mummy soon . Now let me put you in bed ."  
" Why don't you believe me Daddy ? Mummy sais look into her drawer , the third one , you will find three papers and you will understand ."  
"I promise you we will find her Judy now go to sleep ."  
Roxton was quite tired , his girl's words didn't make any sense , after all losing a mother could be uncomprehensible to a child . He put her in bed and lay beside her til she was asleep , after which he returned to his   
friends .  
"Poor little kid ."  
"Yeah Challenger we have to find her quick ."  
"It won't hurt you to look into the third drawer ."  
"Oh come on Veronica , she's just a kid , and besides how absurd is the fact that Marguerite is talking to her , am I to believe that she is communicating with ghosts ?... I refuse to believe Marguerite is dead ." He answered in a bitter tone .  
" Not necessarily ." replied Challenger ."It could be telepathy ." Veronica gave him a nod of agreement .  
"Come on , you people , that's Marguerite we are talking about ."  
"Yes Roxton , the same Marguerite that was told by the Druids that she was the chosen one , the reincarnation of a priestess , the same Marguerite who had the ability to communicate in any language ." Explained the journalist .  
With those words John Roxton walked to the room , once there he searched the drawer for what his daughter had told him about . Within an envelope he found what he seeked , three papers written by Marguerite . They burned his palm as he took them to the others , wanting to know what secret lay within the words .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here they are , three letters ." He informed as he took his place among his friends .  
"One looks older than the other two ." Said Malone .  
"Ever the journalist ." Challenger smiled .  
Roxton started to read the first letter , the one that looked like it was written before the other two .  
' John ,  
I have started many letters this way , trying to inform you about our daughter . Yes , I know   
it must be a shock for you to read this ...'  
  
He stopped for a moment realizing the letter was meant only for him , then continued to read the rest with his eyes .  
  
'I wanted to tell you from the beginning , but I couldn't because I   
didn't want to ruin your life , perhaps by now you have married ?  
And things are not the same anymore , not even here .  
I just hope to find the courage soon , to send you this short letter with   
Challenger , I am not expecting anything Roxton , I just thought it's your right  
to be informed .'  
Marguerite   
  
He stared at the others , perhaps at one point the letter would have destroyed him but now they were past that , they had worked out their   
problems . And he saw yet another side of her .  
He took the second letter , reading it to all of them this time . It explained alot about Marguerite , her past and about Judy's unusual abilities.   
  
In it Marguerite wrote about her childhood , how since she was a kid , there was something unusual about her and as a consequence she was dragged from one convent to another , and since had believed her parents had abandoned her for that reason .   
One day one of the sisters had told her , that when she arrived to the convent with her came a letter , and in the letter was written about some of the happenings . She told her that the first time the sisters in the other convent had sensed there was something different about her was when she was three , and she sat in her room talking alone and smiling . As Marguerite grew , she buried the habit , and seeked a more normal , social , life . Forcing herself to let go of what made her special , yet at the same time feared and   
unwanted .   
She never understood what it was or where it came from but she had abilities beyond any normal person , she was able to communicate with people at a distance , people like her who seemed to share her burden .   
In her letter she added that she had decided to write the following , as on the plateau she was told how special she   
was , The chosen one they had called her , and it had awaken all the feelings she had choked since being an adolescent .  
Judy had shared her gifts since the day she was born , a connection between her and her mother so intense and so private .  
  
The five members felt for their lost friend , if only they had known since the beginning , perhaps things would have been different the first years on the plateau and at the same they were all somewhat intrigued by her past . But it wasn't something to look back to , they now formed a family , a close one , and they decided , after hearing Challenger's fascination and Malone's curiosity , that their only concern should be to think of a way to get her back and it seemed Judy was their only lead .  
  
  
Roxton walked to the room to wake Judy , but she was not asleep anyway .The little girl was wise beyond her years , he should have known , had to believe her from the start , but now all he could do was show her he understood and needed her to help .  
Before he could ask her anything she sat in her bed , came closer and hugged him .  
"Daddy mummy's not speaking to me anymore ."  
"Off course she is Judy , I believe you now ,mummy told me about it in a letter and you can tell me everything ."  
"I can't hear her anymore , she is gone ."  
He held her close to him trying to appease her pain .  
"What did she tell you Judy ?"  
"She is in a tent , it is very cold , they crossed the river and she couldn't recognize what was around , then i heard nothing , this morning they were in a village, there were many women like her , being prepared to be sold ."  
"Why didn't you tell me this before Judy ?"  
"Because it was me and mum's secret , I couldn't tell you until she said it was ok to ."  
"Now you'd better rest , if you hear anything new , you tell me , alright ?"  
The little girl nodded , then kissed his cheek ."Goodnight daddy ."  
"Goodnight ."  
  
  
  
  
"So what did she tell you ?"  
"She has lost contact Malone , the only thing I got is the description of a village across the river ."  
"Lost contact ?how?"  
"I don't know George ."  
"I was right ." Said Veronica . That's where the slave traders camp is , it's not a village but a resting place ."  
"We'll leave at dawn , Summerlee you and Veronica will stay in , if anything occurs we'll keep contact with mirrors ."  
"How long will you be gone ?"  
"Not more than five days ."  
  
Veronica and Malone returned to their room they needed to talk about this , so did Summerlee and Challenger , while Roxton sat by himself thinking about the day to come .   
She had lost contact , he thought , could it be that she was ... He broke the chain of thoughts before it drove him insane and placed his head on his hand in a failing attempt to find rest .  
  
  
  
Their five day search had lead them nowhere , Roxton was on the verge of breakdown . How much bad luck could a man carry , how much could he be damned he thought . The only thing they had found was a trace that a village once existed at that spot , but nothing more . It was were Veronica had predicted it would be , but without its occupants .  
After that day everyday was a search for her , He dedicated every waking , and sleeping hour to find her . The explorers told him to take it easy , that he was only harming himself and his daughter with his erratic behaviour .  
Five month had passed , sometimes he would be gone all day , sometimes all night and sometimes for weeks , until one day ... He had returned home to find his girl sitting in the main room waiting for him and as he approached to  
hold her , she had ran to Veronica 's and Ned's room without a word .   
That night he realized he had reached the limits , the limit of his abilities , of his sanity , it had to stop , and it did .  
It was only that night , it hit him , she was gone , he was letting go and he appeased his heart by telling himself she would understand because it was for the sake of the most valuable treasure they shared .  
Veronica as always was the first to wake , her pregnancy visible for quite some time , she was preparing a lunch basket for John and Judy , as the hunter had promised his daughter to take her hunting .  
Things had been starting to go well and he was proud . Challenger and Summerlee had returned to London a month ago and weren't to return for another .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they were eating and sharing laughs a woman came running from the trees nearby and crying hysterically .  
"Please help me ."  
"Take it easy lady ,what's wrong ?"  
"I need to be safe they'll soon be after me ."  
"Come , my name is John Roxton and this is my daughter Judy ."  
"I am Apolonia ...Judy ?"   
"Yes that's me ."   
"Oh my I have alot to tell you ."  
"Let us get you to safety first ."  
Malone and Veronica broke their kiss as they heard the elevator rising .  
"Isn't it early for them to be back ?"  
They both walked to the elevator to see Roxton and Judy with a stranger .  
"Malone , Veronica ...This is Apolonia and she needs our help ."  
"Hello . How can we help you ?"  
"I was chased by slave traders , i was about to be sold . "  
"Slave traders ?"Asked Veronica and Malone knew what was going through her mind , he was thinking the same and by the look on Roxton's face , so was he .  
"I knew Marguerite ." She whispered and they all gathered around her , Roxton was stiff and Judy asked .  
"Where's Mummy ?"  
Apolonia looked at Roxton .  
"I was with her , we were taken at the same time , one day your mummy managed to run away , that was two days after they had brought her , but ..."  
She stopped , taking a breath , pushing away the tears that threatened her eyes .  
"But what Lady speak up ."  
"Take it easy Roxton ." Interfered Malone as he patted his shoulder .  
"But they caught her and beat her up , I ...I only saw her once since , behind bars , caged and bruised and then she didn't even remember me ."  
"Oh my god . What am I going to do ?"  
"There's nothing we can do now Roxton , we have to know where they are and think wisely of the next steps to take ."  
"Malone is right ." Veronica replied with teary eyes , she had grown to love the woman that once sold her to the Zanga's chief as a bride against some jewels , and once again she felt as though she lost a part of her family , first her parents and now Marguerite .  
"She told me everything about you , about Judy , I heard her talking alone more than once and when I asked she told me , didn't you get anything ?"  
"We have , but two days later ...nothing ."  
" Yeah everything is clear now ."  
"What is it Malone ?"  
"Roxton don't you see ? Marguerite lost her memory , we don't exist for her nor does Judy , and if she knew of the powers , even if Judy contacted her how would she know that those are more than just voices in her head ."  
Lord John Roxton didn't know what to think . He immediately asked the woman where camp was , and she gave them direction , at least of where she thought Marguerite would be . They hadn't been sold or traded because the chief had wanted both for himself . As much as the news was bad it was a good sign , for they knew where to find her , if she had been sold , there was no way they could have seen her ever again .  
Roxton was to go alone but Malone had insisted after the encouragement from Veronica . It would would take them seven days to get there , the lord remembered the village , he had been there not long ago , but had not found a trace of Marguerite , upon his stay they had traded many goods and slaves , and had put to display all the girls but Marguerite wasn't one of them , now he had the explanation , the chief wanted her for himself ...  
  
  
  
They reached the village , exhausted yet hopeful , pretending to be traders in search of goods .  
They looked for a tent to rent , and found one soon , after showing the chief "accidentally " the amount of money they had been carrying .  
"I will send someone to bring you lunch , you must be hungry , you seem to have come from far ."  
"Yes , that would be great ." Answered Malone .  
"Will lunch be the only pleasure for this evening ? you seem to be the kind able to pay for alot more ."  
"That would be all ." Replied Roxton , but was cut off by Ned .  
"Off course , yes , a brunette perhaps ?"  
Roxton realized what Malone was up to and kept quiet .  
" Good choice , I have one I have been saving for months for a good pay . My name is Zorg by the way , and you are ?"  
"I am Edward and this is John ."  
"I will send what you asked for right away ."  
"Thank you ."  
"No , thank you Sir Roxton ." He replied looking at the small bag that hanged on Roxton's side for a reason and carried the gold ."  
  
Lunch came soon , and they enjoyed eating a real meal , after all it had been seven days .  
After the first woman served the food and left the tent , another shadow caught Ned's eyes as he raised his head to see what he never thought he would see , not so soon at least .  
Roxton noticed his behavior and amazement and turned .  
There she was , a long light blue gown , her hair loose on her shoulder ,she looked him straight in the eyes , and he saw she recognized him , but didn't act on it .  
"Here she is , I told you she was worth the pay ."  
"Yes indeed " replied Malone ."She's perfect , my friend will pay you ."  
Roxton handed Zorg the gold and as the chief walked away he asked ."  
"Is she for sale ?"  
"I don't think you can afford her for more than a night ."  
Roxton nodded , while Malone took Marguerite by the hand and sat her on the sleeping bag .  
"He's gone ." Let out Roxton with a sigh as he ran to hug his fiancee .  
She didn't move nor hugged him back , her eyes were empty yet there was a glimpse of recognition .  
"Marguerite it's us , me and Roxton ."  
Ned backed off to give Roxton more space to talk to her .  
"You better do this quick man , we have to find a way to run before dawn ."  
"You go out Ned and make our little plan , while i figure out a way to make her come with us ."  
All the time he spoke to Ned he never took his eyes off her , and she just stared in the emptiness .  
"Marguerite it's Roxton ." He took her hand in his and noticed she wore the ring he had given her as a promise . He smiled .  
"You are wearing my ring ."  
She looked at him .  
"This is what's left of my happiness so don't touch it ."  
"Don't you recognize me ?"  
"Let's get it over with ."  
"Marguerite , i don't want anything from you ,i just want to take you to safety , to Judy ."  
"Judy ?"  
"Your daughter ."  
"You are confusing me with someone else ."  
"No , look ."  
He took the letters she had once written and read them to her , she took the sheets and stared at them before making sense of the words .  
"Do you think i am crazy to believe all this ."  
"Appolonia told us where you are ."  
"How do you know her ." She said surprised .  
"She told me where to find you ,i have been looking for so long , until i couldn't put my daughter behind anymore ."  
"So not only Judy is my daughter , but you are the father , this is hilarious ."  
"Try to talk to her Marguerite , those voices in your head , they are your daughter's she tried to connect with you , but you had a head injury , lost your memory and all those voices made you think you are mad ."  
"I don't believe you ."  
"Come with us , we'll take you to safety and then you will be free to believe what you want to believe .'  
"I don't even know you , how can i trust you ?"  
"Do you trust the man who gave you that ring ?"  
"With all my heart but my memory is hazy ."  
"Then trust me , we'll escape after midnight ."  
He hugged her again but again she didn't reciprocate the gesture . Malone came in and laid the plans . If everything was to go well , they would be at the tree house in no more than a week .  
  
  
  
They reached the village , exhausted yet hopeful , pretending to be traders in search of goods .  
They looked for a tent to rent , and found one soon , after showing the chief "accidentally " the amount of money they had been carrying .  
"I will send someone to bring you lunch , you must be hungry , you seem to have come from far ."  
"Yes , that would be great ." Answered Malone .  
"Will lunch be the only pleasure for this evening ? you seem to be the kind able to pay for alot more ."  
"That would be all ." Replied Roxton , but was cut off by Ned .  
"Off course , yes , a brunette perhaps ?"  
Roxton realized what Malone was up to and kept quiet .  
" Good choice , I have one I have been saving for months for a good pay . My name is Zorg by the way , and you are ?"  
"I am Edward and this is John ."  
"I will send what you asked for right away ."  
"Thank you ."  
"No , thank you Sir Roxton ." He replied looking at the small bag that hanged on Roxton's side for a reason and carried the gold ."  
  
Lunch came soon , and they enjoyed eating a real meal , after all it had been seven days .  
After the first woman served the food and left the tent , another shadow caught Ned's eyes as he raised his head to see what he never thought he would see , not so soon at least .  
Roxton noticed his behavior and amazement and turned .  
There she was , a long light blue gown , her hair loose on her shoulder ,she looked him straight in the eyes , and he saw she recognized him , but didn't act on it .  
"Here she is , I told you she was worth the pay ."  
"Yes indeed " replied Malone ."She's perfect , my friend will pay you ."  
Roxton handed Zorg the gold and as the chief walked away he asked ."  
"Is she for sale ?"  
"I don't think you can afford her for more than a night ."  
Roxton nodded , while Malone took Marguerite by the hand and sat her on the sleeping bag .  
"He's gone ." Let out Roxton with a sigh as he ran to hug his fiancee .  
She didn't move nor hugged him back , her eyes were empty yet there was a glimpse of recognition .  
"Marguerite it's us , me and Roxton ."  
Ned backed off to give Roxton more space to talk to her .  
"You better do this quick man , we have to find a way to run before dawn ."  
"You go out Ned and make our little plan , while i figure out a way to make her come with us ."  
All the time he spoke to Ned he never took his eyes off her , and she just stared in the emptiness .  
"Marguerite it's Roxton ." He took her hand in his and noticed she wore the ring he had given her as a promise . He smiled .  
"You are wearing my ring ."  
She looked at him .  
"This is what's left of my happiness so don't touch it ."  
"Don't you recognize me ?"  
"Let's get it over with ."  
"Marguerite , i don't want anything from you ,i just want to take you to safety , to Judy ."  
"Judy ?"  
"Your daughter ."  
"You are confusing me with someone else ."  
"No , look ."  
He took the letters she had once written and read them to her , she took the sheets and stared at them before making sense of the words .  
"Do you think i am crazy to believe all this ."  
"Appolonia told us where you are ."  
"How do you know her ." She said surprised .  
"She told me where to find you ,i have been looking for so long , until i couldn't put my daughter behind anymore ."  
"So not only Judy is my daughter , but you are the father , this is hilarious ."  
"Try to talk to her Marguerite , those voices in your head , they are your daughter's she tried to connect with you , but you had a head injury , lost your memory and all those voices made you think you are mad ."  
"I don't believe you ."  
"Come with us , we'll take you to safety and then you will be free to believe what you want to believe .'  
"I don't even know you , how can i trust you ?"  
"Do you trust the man who gave you that ring ?"  
"With all my heart but my memory is hazy ."  
"Then trust me , we'll escape after midnight ."  
He hugged her again but again she didn't reciprocate the gesture . Malone came in and laid the plans . If everything was to go well , they would be at the tree house in no more than a week .  
  
Marguerite couldn't sleep , nor did the two men . She was lost in Roxton's words , Judy ! she thought that sounded so familiar and yet it brought nothing back .She put her head in her hands focusing on psat events , hoping to find a clue , perhaps reviving her mind abilities , when she heard a soft voice whispering ."Good night mummy ."  
She immediately stood up and walked to Roxton .  
"I heard it again , I hear her whispering ."  
"Focus on it and talk back to her ."  
"I don't know how ."  
"Feel it in your heart and mind ." Suggested Malone .  
Marguerite closed her eyes , and a tear slipped , she started thinking of words to say . It didn't work , there was something missing .  
"How can I connect to her if I don't even know who she is "  
"Don't worry we'll be home soon , at least now you believe me ."  
She nodded  
"Everything's ready here ."   
"Then let's go Malone ."  
  
Everybody was asleep except the men at the bar , but most of them would be wasted anyway thought the two explorers , so hey weren't that big of a threat .  
They took the path behind the tent , it would take them half an hour to reach the trees , their only cover .  
They were almost there when a shout was heard .  
"What do you think you're doing ?"  
"Oh Zorg , Hello , we were just enjoying a nice walk with one of your favorite ladies ."  
"I don't think you'll be going anywhere .... Men we have trators ." He shouted loud .  
Ten men came from behind the chief armed with sticks and knives . Roxton handed one of his guns to Marguerite , as he started to shoot the ones attacking .Malone took hold of his rifle . As they were getting rid of some others were getting closer , and soon Zorg who had cleared himself from the shooting area grabbed Marguerite from behind and led her to the tents as she screamed .  
Roxton had lost his gun after taking a hit on his arm , and now was fighting two men at the time .   
Malone got rid of the rest and turned to Roxton's attacker .  
"I suggest you leave him alone ."  
One of them turned to attack him but he shot him , and as the second villager saw his friend fall , he started running towards the darkness of the jungle .  
"We better find Marguerite , Thank you Neddy boy ."  
Ned was proud , he had saved Roxton , and that hadn't occurred many times .. hardly ever .  
  
Marguerite was dragged in Zorga's huge tent .  
"You lousy bitch ... You think you can just run away after all i did for you ."  
Marguerite didn't answer , he slapped her hard and she fell to the ground , the taste of blood on her lips .  
"Answer me you whore ." He slapped her once again and she fell once more , but this time didn't get up .  
He leaned closer to her , pointing a gun at her face , her eyes were now filled with anger and hate .  
He grabbed her by the arm , forcing her to stand and threw her to the table . Marguerite 's head hit the wooden object as she fell , and with that a picture of Judy and Roxton on the kitchen in the tree house , came to her , flashes of her past stormed in her brain , some painful , some joyful , some old some new .   
The cruelty of this man's actions that she had repressed many times now engulfed her , she tried hard to stand on her fet grabbing the side of the table , and she felt him come near , as he grabbed her shoulder to turn her to face him she grabbed the bottle from the table and hit him with it .  
He lost his concentration for a while and backed off , she stood there lost , not knowing what to do , looking at his vengeance filled eyes , when he suddenly charged and put his hands around her throat .  
The last thing that crossed her mind were words dedicated to Judy .  
"I love you "she thought before almost surrendering to this man's hatred .  
  
  
A shot was all she heard as she floated between consciousness and darkness , the body fell on top of her as his grippes loosened . She didn't have the strength to shove it away , instead lay there taking shallow breaths .  
Roxton came in and pushed the body away from on top of her , He sat her up and held her in his arms .  
"Everything's gonna be alright now ."  
She nodded . As Malone told them it was time to go before the village woke and realized what had happened .  
As they walked away from the tent , Marguerite looked at the man beside her .  
"What .?" He asked . "Everything okay ?"  
"Yes .. I now remember ."  
He stopped and looked at her eyes , a finger trailing down her jaw line , he was never happier .  
"Come on guys , you'll have all the time in the world as soon as we get back to the tree house ." Interrupted Malone , while walking towards the two and hugging Marguerite .  
"I am glad you are back too Marguerite , things were getting pretty dull without you ."  
  
  
As the elevator reached the tree house floor , Marguerite rushed out and hugged a stupefied Judy .  
"I missed you so much baby ."  
"I love you too Mummy ." Replied the little girl , Marguerite realized that the girl had heard her last wishes , she had slowly regained all her memories on their way back . Some she wished were erased forever , but if that were the case , she later thought , things wouldn't have been as good as now .  
The heiress looked at Veronica's obvious pregnancy and chuckled as she approached to hug her friend . As they all sat around the table sipping their tea and catching up on the latest . Challenger and Arthur were to return in a week , Malone sat by his wife making sure everything went fine the past two weeks . Appolonia and Marguerite talked for a while as they retreated to her room for privacy , Judy didn't let go of her mother . Marguerite thanked Appolonia , by handing her one of her most precious jewels .  
"I don't think i will be needing this anymore ."  
"I ..."  
"Don't say a word , you saved my life , and i owe you much more than that ."  
The three ladies walked out of the room towards Roxton and the couple .  
Appolonia bid them farewell , as they hugged and shared thank yous .  
"You need to clean up those wounds ."  
"Yes i was just about to , but Judy won't give me a moment's peace ."  
The heiress and the lord walked to her room with the first aid kit followed by their daughter . He lay her on her bed , disinfecting the wounds and placing ointments on the bluish spots .  
"I really need to bathe ."  
"I don't think so , you are not moving from this bed for at least two days ."  
Marguerite was exhausted and she knew he was right , so much had happened , perhaps someday she will tell him about the past five months , but not now , now she was glad to be back in this bed once again among the family she had grown to adore .  
Soon sleep took over and after watching her for a while Roxton kissed her forehead and took Judy from her side to enable her to rest .   
  
A week later Challenger and Summerlee were back , they were so happy to see Marguerite among them once again . They had brought presents and baby clothes for Veronica . Marguerite had bathed finally and had stopped annoying Roxton about it .   
Assai and Jarl had invited them to the Zanga village to celebrate Marguerite's recovery and Challenger and Arthur's return , after all the two scientist always came back with fascinating things to share with the Zangas .  
Roxton and Marguerite sat in the shadow of a tree , as Judy played with her friends , while Veronica , Malone , Assai and Jarl were conversing on the other side of the camp as for Challenger and Arthur , they were doing a weird dance among the native dancers .  
Roxton leaned closer to Marguerite .  
'You know I will always admire your courage and strength ."  
She smiled and kissed him , and as she was about to once again , a scream was heard .  
"Challengeeeeer ! come here now , my water just broke ." 


End file.
